Kirby and YouTubers
by Sonic fighter 1
Summary: Kirby has lived a peaceful life ever since Nightmare was defeated, but now a more epic, amazing, spectacular adventure awaits him. and it's filled with danger, mystery, horror, power, golems, action, and... Jaffa cakes? (bit o' foreshadowing) Rated T for language
1. Kirby Contest

hello, everyone.

Welcome to my new fanfic, Kirby and YouTubers. while this fic is in-progress, this contest will be open.

so, Welcome to the YouTube-test. in this contest, You, the reader, can post a review and say which YouTuber you wanna see next. I have already chosen Lewis and Simon for the first chapter. and please, no asking for your own or your friends channel, if you or they have one. it must be a YouTuber at least 70-1000 people know about. for example, Pewdiepie, Skydoesminecraft, MLGHwnT, Markiplier, or Jacksepticeye.

Thank you for your time, and may the best Tuber win


	2. Chapter 1:Simon and Lewis (part 1)

Chapter 1: Simon and Lewis

It was a normal day at the yogtower and two Minecraftian heroes were about to record.

"Ready?" Asked Xephos

"I guess so, Lewis" Stated Honeydew

The two most courageous and creative heroes in all of minecraft, Xephos, the space man. And Honeydew, the dwarf of Kahz Mo Dahn. After three years of planning they were to finally record and release... the Return of "The Shadow Of Isreaphel"

"3" counted Lewis

"2" added Simon

"1!" They shouted

"Hello and welcome... to Shadow of Israphael!" Lewis said as the classic olden day music started

"It's back! Bigger and better than eve..!" Stated Simon before he was cut off

by bright light came from the computers... and sucked the two in!

the light faded and the game was still going... but the heroes were gone! Where were they? no one knew.

Meanwhile, on the planet Popstar

strange portal was being made.

"Y'all Ready for my first good deed?" Stated King Dedede "This'll be the greatest discovery if it works!"

"We still need to get rid of that speedy blue ball" Whispered Escargoo "Dreamland already has a puffball"

"get 'im 'is gems then!" King Dedede blared at Escargoo

A few minutes later, and after getting 6 emeralds, the portal was ready to go. They only needed one last component to finish the job.

"We are going to need... a star" Stated Meta Knight

"A star!?" Yelled Tiff "But... We only have the warp star!"

"It is a specific star" Meta knight said "It is a Nether sta..."

Before he could finish a light beamed out of the portal along with screams. And from the portal came two mysterious figures. A tall man and a dwarf with an orange beard.

"Ow... Someone get the number on that jaffa truck" The Dwarf said dizzily

"What happened?" The man asked

They looked up from the ground to see six strange creatures staring at them with confusion and the two humans stared back.

"Hello" The dwarf said with a smile "My name's Honeydew"

The Dwarf stood up and held out his hand, smiling.

"What is he?" Whispered Dedede

"Hello, mister Honeydew" stated Tiff, shaking the dwarf's hand "I'm Tiff"

After intros, and explanations, the heroes of minecraft were confused. they were on a brand new world... And they didn't have a thing to do.

"So... What on earth do we got to do around here?" asked Lewis

"And what's there to eat?" Simon added

"Sounds like we got another Kirby on our hands" Whispered Escargoo "I'll make sure he doesn't get near the watermelons"

Meanwhile...

The portal snapped open again and an evil laugh can be heard echoing from it, as two pairs of evil eyes shine from them. One pair is completely white, and the other pair was... Red.

"If a star is needed to conquer all..." Said a mysterious, demonic voice "Then we'll happily give it to them"

He then laughed demonically before three sets of pitch black eyes showed through the portal.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 2: Daithi De Lobster

Chapter 2 : Daithi De Lobster part 1

It's been three days since Honeydew, the Dwarf of Kaz Mo Dahn, and Xephos, The human from the future, showed up on Popstar. On the second day, the minecraft duo, along with Kirby, took on Slice and Splice, who made the dumb mistake of combining the minecraftian duo, and took him down quickly. Since then, there's been speculation that Dedede was up to his old tricks again

"Ah Sweah, Ah didn't know that ol' scrap bucket'ld come back!" Argued Dedede

"Yeah, Right!" Yelled Simon "He never went for you!"

this had been going on since 1 minute prior to the fight and Simon doesn't like traitors, so he was determined to get Dedede busted for his "treason"

"Ah hired 'im yeahs ago!" Exclaimed Dedede "Tiff, Tuff, back me up heah"

"It's true, mister Simon" inserted Tiff "who knows how he got back..."

"yeah!" shouted Tuff "That's right!"

This continued on for about five more hours before the dwarf's friend came up with a solution

"Simon!" he exclaimed "we have a way to prove innocence or guilt!"

"Oh!" Honeydew yelled as he remembered

"The '_Poopy'_!" they both exclaimed before everyone else burst into laughter

"how's that gonna solve anything?" Questioned Tuff

"P.O.O.P.Y" explained Xephos "It stands for Portable Operating Oval Placer Yoglabs!"

With that, Lewis "Xephos" reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball and threw it to the ground. the second the ball opened, a large vault-like building stood before the group. And on the large vault door were the words "_Mini-YogLabs_" Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and king Dedede all marveled at the building until they realized...

"Hey, where's Simon?" stated Tuff

"Oops..." inserted Lewis seeing Simon's feet under the building

"Ya killed 'im!" exclaimed Dedede

"actually..." stated Xephos "He's coming right now"

"Yeah, sure!" yelled Tiff "Traitor!"

"Whose the traitor?" asked 'Xephos'

"You!" yelled Tuff "...Simon?"

Everyone looked to the door and saw Simon perfectly fine and with no memory from the "treason" to his death

"oh. YogLabs" stated Simon "cool"

"c'mon, everyone." said Lewis "Lemme show you around"  
**_( watch?v=qOVLUiha1B8 - plays after Lewis says "Lemme show you around")_**

"Well?" asked Lewis

"Wow..." they said

"Boyo" said Kirby

"WOPWOPWOPWOPWOPWOPWOP!" they heard down the hall

"NO ONE'S GETTIN' ME! NEVAH! LICK MAH IRISH LOBSTER NUTS!" the mysterious "man" said while darting down the hall "SO SAYS DAITHI DE NOGLA!"

To Be Continued...

_**Well? First chapter I've made that includes a song. Don't worry, everyone'll know how Nogla got in P.O.O.P.Y in the second part of this story... So... Find out what happens and what happened... Next time... on KIRBY &amp; THE YOUTUBERS**_


End file.
